


Night Time Memories

by SymphonicFantasia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Jun and Daichi take care of their daughter who's sad, M/M, hornetshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, Jun feels that something isn't right. Daichi may think it's funny, but he knows that it's something serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I remember being bored one night and looking through OTP blogs on my phone. I found the perfect one and wrote it. It's only now that I took the chance to go ahead and type it up on the computer. Enjoy!
> 
> Edited: 6/16/17

Something about tonight felt off.

Jun slowly sat up, Daichi's arm falling into his lap. He was usually a light sleeper, even more so with the new change in their lives. If a pin dropped, Jun would be wide awake, hunting down for the source of the sound. Something was  _extremely_ off about tonight, he could feel it in his bones.

“Honey? What is it?” Daichi asked, his voice rough with sleep.

“Something is not right...”

His husband chuckled. “You sound like Miss Clavel from Madeline.”

Jun nudged him. “I'm serious.” He stepped out of bed, grabbed his bathrobe, and headed for the door.

“I'm coming... I'm coming...” Daichi mumbled.

He didn't wait for him. Already in the hallway, Jun headed towards the living room. There was a small light on, the glow soft against the walls. He turned into it, spotting his daughter on the floor with a book open in her lap. Daichi appeared beside him, his head tilted quizzically. Even he was surprised by the sight. They looked at each other before Daichi approached her first.

He touched her shoulder and sat in front of her, his fingers moving in sign language. “What's wrong? Why are you crying?”

In a heartbeat, Jun was standing next to his husband. Sure enough, their daughter was crying, her curly brown hair barely hiding the streams running down her dark skin. She sniffed and looked up at them, her hands moving.

“How come you didn't invite me to your wedding? Don't you love me?” Upon seeing her father's confused faces, she took the book from her lap and showed it to them.

They stared at their wedding photos for a moment or two, then smiled at her. Jun sat on his knees and started to sign. “This happened before we had you in our lives. If you were with us then, you would have been there with us.”

It didn't seem to console their daughter. Jun reached out and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her forehead as Daichi dried her face. They continued to sign consoling words to her, slowly calming her down.

“Do you feel better?” Daichi signed. When she nodded, he smiled. “How about we recreate our wedding? We can take pictures and you can be in them.”

She rubbed her feet together, looking at Jun's hands. Looking up at him, she signed, “Can I be the flower girl?”

Daichi and Jun shared amused looks. “Of course you can.”

“But good flower girls go to be on time,” Jun signed, “and they stay in bed.”

“I can do that!”

“Come on, princess,” Daichi signed. He lifted their daughter into his arms and disappeared down the hallway.

Jun took the photo album and sat on the couch. He leafed through the pictures, smiling as the memories came back to him. Such a wonderful time so long ago. A joyous occasion where their lives permanently intertwined with one another. A time in his life where he could push the dark memories away and start something new. A new life with Daichi and a start of a new family where new memories could replace the old. Something that Jun wanted more than anything.

Daichi soon sat next to him and kissed the side of his head. “Do I need to put you to bed too?” he asked playfully.

“Soon. I just wanted to look at these pictures for a while.”

“Hm. That was a wonderful day, wasn't it?”

Jun placed his head on Daichi's shoulder and hummed. “Yeah...” He let out a dreamy sigh. “I'm getting a professional photographer for her.”

“Of course you are, my love.”


End file.
